


I'd Shout Hooray [Podfic]

by aethel



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: M/M, Music, Podfic, Podfic Cover Art, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 13:40:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18389546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aethel/pseuds/aethel
Summary: podfic of the fic by SenaPete just wants his friends to know he's supportive, okay?





	I'd Shout Hooray [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [I'd Shout Hooray](https://archiveofourown.org/works/486807) by [Sena](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sena/pseuds/Sena). 



cover art by aethel

| 

## Downloads

  * **MP3 (music version):** [Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/7616x3358lsy91u/id%20shout%20hooray%20with%20music.mp3?dl=0)
  * **MP3 (non-music version):** [Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/dbrrb9mgy91xqpg/id%20shout%20hooray%20no%20music.mp3?dl=0) | [MediaFire](https://www.mediafire.com/file/kwh7c5iz43as5wd/id_shout_hooray_no_music.mp3/file)



## Size

  * **MP3 (music version):** 6.8 MB 
  * **MP3 (non-music version):** 5.7 MB 



## Duration

  * 00:08:14 (music version) 
  * 00:07:56 (non-music version) 



## Music

  * "If You Were Gay" from _Avenue Q_

  
---|---


End file.
